


Another Birthday Alone

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Loneliness, Love, One Shot, That's just when it was published, Valentine's Day, but it has nothing to do with valentines day, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: AU- Anarka and Jagged stayed together. They travel the world going on many concert tours together. Now that Juleka and Luka are teenagers they leave them at home in Paris so they can have ‘normal’ teenage years.All Juleka wants for her birthday is to see her parents but she rarely gets what she wants. Maybe she’ll have a really good birthday anyway?
Relationships: Anarka Couffaine/Jagged Stone, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 10





	Another Birthday Alone

It was Juleka’s sixteenth birthday, instead of having a huge party like most girls would though, she waited on her houseboat for her mother and father to return. They had both promised to be there on her sixteenth birthday, especially when they had both missed the last six of hers. It was late and still, Juleka sat in the room she had decorated with streamers. There was a cake she had made too. That was it, that was all she needed to have a good birthday, well she still had to wait for her parents but then it would be perfect. 

“Oh, Juleka,” Luka said as he walked into the room, “you're still waiting for them?”  
Juleka nodded, she knew they weren't coming, just like every other year. 

Luka sat down beside her.  
“Want to watch a movie while we eat the cake together?” he suggested. It was what they had done the past six years for both their birthdays, that felt more like a tradition than any party. 

“Not this year, Luka. Thanks though.”  
He nodded and watched as his sister stood up and walked onto the deck of the boat. He hated seeing his sister disappointed but knew she was going to need some time alone.

Juleka leaned against the rail as she watched the pink, orange sky fade to dark. They weren't coming, they never did. She was perfect prey for an akuma and she knew she had to change her attitude immediately if she didn't want to be akumatized. She didn't feel like being Reflecta on her birthday. Juleka scrolled through the contacts on her phone and her thumb hovered above Rose’s contact before she finally pressed call.

“Hey, Juleka!” Rose’s high pitched voice answered before the first ring had finished.  
“Hey, Rose,” Juleka said quietly.  
“Why do you sound so sad? Shouldn't you be celebrating your birthday with your parents?”  
“They didn't show this year,” Juleka admitted.  
Rose frowned, “why don't I invite the class and we can celebrate your birthday?”  
“No, don't do that,” Juleka objected, “but could you come over?”  
“Of course!” Rose squealed, “I’ll be there right away!”

Rose was there in less than ten minutes. She immediately hugged Juleka when she got there and the two went inside. Luka was gone from the decorated room but in his place a present wrapped in violet paper with an orange ribbon. 

“Open it!” Rose encouraged.  
Juleka carefully picked up the present and unwrapped it. She unveiled the scrapbook that Luka had worked on for close to a month. She flipped through and saw lots of pictures of Luka and her growing up. Rarely any of them had their parents in it. Their parents weren't there much during their childhood either. Juleka felt like she knew more about the nanny, that took care of the siblings when they were younger, than her own parents. 

Juleka sat the book on Rose’s lap so she could flip through it when she got a text on her phone. Her mother, her father, and her in a group chat. 

Anarka: sorry sweetie, we won't be able to make it this year, we got caught up in Japan.  
Jagged: we’ll be there next year, for sure  
Juleka: it's fine, see you soon

Juleka let a tear roll down her cheek and set her phone down. She was hoping Rose wouldn't notice that she was crying now. Rose did notice though and she set the scrapbook aside on the coffee table in front of them. Rose brought her hand to Juleka’s face and brushed away the tear. 

“Don't cry, Juleka, it's your birthday, you should be happy,” Rose told her.  
“I am happy here with you, Rose. Thanks for being here.”  
“I’ll always be here for you Juleka,” Rose smiled.

Juleka felt a light blush go across her face. She had a crush on her best friend for maybe two years now and right now Juleka really wanted to kiss her, but would she scare Rose off? Rose had come out as bisexual but that didn't mean that she liked Juleka. Juleka didn't want to spend her birthday alone but she leaned down and captured Rose’s lips with her own, hoping for the best. 

Rose was surprised at first. Her best friend had admitted to being a lesbian but hadn't come out to any of their other friends. Rose, who had liked Juleka ever since the first Princess Fragrance incident, eventually regained herself and reciprocated the kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” they heard Luka shout and run away. They hadn't heard the door open but Rose giggled as she heard the embarrassment in Luka’s voice. 

“I- I’m sorry,” Juleka muttered and scooted away from Rose.  
“No, don't be sorry, Juleka. I liked it, I like you.”  
“You- you do?” Juleka blushed.  
“Yes, you're so amazing, and pretty, and kind-hearted!” Rose exclaimed.  
Juleka’s blush deepened, “I like you too Rose.”

Rose slowly moved closer to Juleka once again. She tucked the purple hair that always covered her face behind her ear. Rose never understood how Juleka could stand the hair in her face, it was why Rose had cut hers so short. Not only that but Juleka was so pretty behind her hair and Rose didn't understand why Juleka would want to hide. 

“You're so beautiful,” Rose whispered and lightly kissed Juleka’s lips.  
“Nowhere near as gorgeous as you,” Juleka told her as she let her lips fall on Rose’s once again. 

After a few more quick kisses Juleka asked if Rose would like to watch a movie in her room. Juleka let Rose go to her room but Juleka said she wanted to talk to Luka first.

“I won't tell them,” Luka immediately said.  
“I know you won't. That's not what I came here for, I wanted to say thank you for the present, it was really sweet.”  
“Oh, you're welcome.”

Juleka went to leave.  
“Hey, Jule!” Luka called out and Juleka turned back around to face her brother, “Rose is good for you. I know she has always made you happy.”  
Juleka gave a small smile, “thanks, Luka.”  
“I’ll be sure to knock next time!” he promised with a small laugh.  
Juleka rolled her eyes and went to her room. 

Rose said she wanted to watch some romantic comedy that she had found in Juleka’s stash of movies. It was one of Juleka’s least favorite movies but Rose was excited so she put the DVD in and pressed play. The pair cuddled close on Juleka’s small bed as the movie began. 

“This was the best birthday ever, thank you, Rose,” Juleka whispered in the night.  
“Love you, Juleka,” Rose said half asleep.  
“I love you too,” Juleka said, placing a kiss on top of Rose’s head before she fell asleep.  
Juleka fell asleep quickly after and was happy to wake up with Rose still in her arms.

Her sixteenth birthday was far from how she had planned. Her parents hadn't been there. Her sixteenth birthday was far from how most girls were. She didn't have a huge party with all her friends. It was still her favorite birthday ever, because she had Rose now, and nothing could replace the feeling of kissing Rose or waking up next to her. Rose couldn't have been happier when offered birthday cake for breakfast.


End file.
